My year with Loki
by HDTV-AllThisAndHeavenToo
Summary: The Beginning Story of How Sigyn met Loki. And The beginning of their Love story... And The story of the Serpant.. Spoliers... I read the Ultimate guide...Beware xD
1. Sigyn's Beginng

My Year with Loki (Siygn Fanfiction)

Where to begin.. Isn't that ALWAYS the question? Maybe My end is my beginning, mayb emy beggining is my end? Let's begin with the day that the Signs went up.. Yes, Lets go there.

I was walking down the street the "Homeless" Person I was,

*A Note from your author, I had a house, It wasnt a home*

I was fifeteen at the time, and the Avenegers had just saved the world from the god of mischief, Loki. The damage was finally beggining to clear. New York started looking like itself again. then I passed a sign, a billboard more like.

"Whomever thinks they can handle the murderous Loki, coem to the stark tower" Me, Being curious, Went to the stark tower, where the Avengers were holding Try-outs of a sort.

"Next." Tony called, bored.

"Excuse me, but what is this about?" I asked nervously, I was talking to the Avengers after all!

"Loki needs a care taker, Mortal." Thor said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked eagerly, I'd do ANYTHING to get out of my house.

"Fill out this resume." Natasha smiled and handed me one.

"Thanks." I sat down and started filling it out. Age: Fifteen, Height 5,4" Occupation:Student, Full name: Sophie isabella Gabby Younman-Nelet. If my hints about my family weren't good enough for you, My name should be... do you have any medical conditions: No, Any powers: No, Biggest fear: Drowning. Questions like that Fill the Form then it asked me a REALLY odd question: Explain your life in 3 words: Made, Me, Strong.

"Here." I handed it back to Natasha.

"Great! Come back tomorrow and see what we thought!" She said.

"Okay." I shrugged

When I got outside, I practically Ran to my house.

"Why are you late?" My Mother asked me form the kitchen.

" I Signed up to help, with the Avenges!" I began hopefully

"The Avengers could've waited If they really cared." My father walked in, Stinking drunk.

"I'm sorry." I said. I remember that becuase I was late for dinner, I got the beating of my life. Father AND mother against me. then, My older brother walked in

"Hey Hun." Mom walked over and hugged him

"Hello. Soph, Are you alright?" He ran to me.

"Yeah. I'm uh- Fine." I stood up

"Mom, Dad, Why do you do this?" Here we go again, Another explaination.. I would've been SO much better if he asked them to stop, For him, they would. I walked over to the sink and started cleaning my bloody lip.

"She gets nothing right, Brady." Father answered

"That's no reason-"

"Both of you, rooms now." Mom urged us. We walked out. My brther's room was always more "Lovely" than mine. His was made up of things that my parents bought. Mine was made up of things I made and painted. Brady was always there favorite. Always will be, I guess.

*Another note: I'm ALWAYS on the Verge of hating him*

I remember that I'd dreamed of a better place that night, As always.

* * *

I Made the characters the way I wanted. Do not put me down for my ideas, and no haterz, Thankz! (Btw, Haterz make writers not want to express their Ideas anymore)


	2. Face to Face

So, the next day, I ran back to the stark tower.

"What'd you think? I really think I'm your person!" I said, hopefully.

" We Loved your resume actually." Bruce said

"Really? So, what happens now?" I asked, Very happily

"The final, Test." Steve replied.

"I'm ready!"

"If you got the job, you'd be around Loki everyday, Why would you want to be there?" Clint questioned. I thought about it for a moment, then wisely answered

"I hope to show him, that he isn't alone out there. There is someone hurting with him. He's not the only one."

"Group meeting." Tony gathered everyone around him. I stood there, awkwardly , waiting on their choice.

"We think you're our person." Thor faced me. An shook my hand.

"Great! When Will I begin?"

"We are taking you to Asgard, Where he is kept."

"I'll get someone to bring your things." Tony promised.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I was overjoyed

24 hours later, I was standing with Thor and the rest on the bifrost site, about to travel to the realm, eternal.

"Heimdell!" Thor called. I was suddenly gathered Into space, Flying at the speed of light. Before I have much time to think, I'm already on Asgard.

"Welcome to Asgard, my friends." Thor greeted. It was truly amazing. All gold and lit up. Like a dream. All of it was magnificent. We made our way to the palace.

"We'll observe you, a day with Loki. Then we'll let you know what you need to change or fix, and such." Natasha informed me.

"Sounds good." I was led down a loooonnggg stairway.

"He's in here." Tony whispered. He pushed open the door. The walls were all made of granite, even the door. I look around the dark room. And that's when I first went face to face with the God of Mischief.


	3. To Be a caretaker or not

"Hello." I walked in the prison. He said nothing.

"Okay, Well. I'm your new "Caretaker." So uh- What usually happens?" He still said nothing.

"Guess I'll learn on the job then." I muttered to myself. A servant then came in and showed me everything, from the medicines on the table, to the place where I'll be picking up Loki's food.

When the Servant left, I got a good look at Loki. He still had on the same clothes he tried to take over the world with, His hair was long, and damp. His hands were shakled above his head, He was only to be free during Meals, and when he was sleeping. He had cuts, still, All over his face, torso, and arms. I have to clean all of his cuts twice a day.

"Have you been cleaned today?" I looked at the nasty infected cuts. He looked at me with utter hate

"No."

"Okay." I grabbed the cleaning things and kneeled by Loki. I dipped a rag into the rubbing achohol, and started cleaning a cut on his face.

"Ow!" He winced in pain. I jumped

"Does it hurt?"

"No! I'm saying "Ow" becuase I desire to!" He snapped.

"Alright, alright. No need to be harsh." I got another rag and dipped it into some "No pain" Medicine. I patted it where I just rubbed the medicine.

"Not one of my caretakers has actually cared about my pain." Mr. Mischief said softly avoiding my eyes.

"I am sorry about that." I answered, not looking up.

"Sophie, We need you." Thor stepped in. He nodded at the younger.

"Yes?" I walked outside. all of the Avengers were waiting on me.

"You have shown, Love and patience to Loki." Thor begin

"No One I've met on Earth has done that to someone they just met." Tony continued

"We would like you to do this forever." Hawkeye stepped in.

"We think you will show Loki the upmost humbleness and Love as anyone here." Natasha smiled.

"But, you know, I'm not going to be around forever." I said.

"Odin has granted you immortalitly if you take this. He's doing it for Loki." Me? Immortal? This is AWESOME!

"You would be a goddess... Tis any Mortal's dream" Thor stated.

"Wow umm-" I didnt want to go back to my family. Or Earth for that matter. Asgard is so lovely, and grand! I could stay here forever!

"I'm in." I smiled. As you can tell, It was a decision that changed my life forever


	4. Why are you here?

I was told to complete the first day and that The process would happen the next.

"Forever a Caretaker?" Loki asked, his voice like ice.

"Yes." I answered, cooly.

"Why are you here? To Be immortal? To be a goddess? To be higher than the petty Midgardians? To be better than me? To prove you can out smart or Rise above me? To Prove that you actually have a place in the realms? Well let me tell you something, you will never be above anyone here and they will make sure you know it!" He spat.

"No. To get awaqy form my family. And to show you that you aren't alone.." He seemed shocked at my answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, softer now.

"I hope to show you." I promised and began to finish up with his cuts. Studying hard, so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"What is that from?" He looked at my black eye. When I left, my father gave me a little "Reminder" Of what would happen if I ever tried to return.

"My dad." I looked away.

"What foolish act did you do?" He smirked

"I was 2 minutes and forty-three seconds late for dinner."

"I do not blame you then, for you wanting to be away form them." He voice harsh, and deciptive.

"I do not fear you." I let him know ahead of time.

"Why's that?" He narrowed his eyes

" I've lived like you all my life. Beaten, left behind, buried, scarred. There's next to nothing that can scare me anymore." I checked the time on my watch. 12 am. "Goodnight Loki." I let him loose, and ran to my room before I could do something stupid, lik cry.


	5. Loki first meal a loss in the family

When I woke up, I noticed a tear on my pillow.

"Stupid." i wiped a dried tear off my face. I changed into some new clothes and started a days work once more.

"Morning, Loki." I tried to look untouched. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? He was shackled again, the guards had come. I took out the key and unlocked him. "Eat up." I said and handed him his breakfast of Oatmeal.

"What is this mush?" He asked looking at the stuff. I couldn't lie. It wasn't my favorite thing in the world.

"Oatmeal. Try it." I attempted to sound hopeful. He took a bite and spat it out.

"Tis Gross! I do not wish for anymore!" He pushed it away. I thought for a moment. If he doesn't eat, he could very well get sick. That wouldn't look to good on my resume.

"It's better with sugar." I ran back to my room to get a small portion of Sugar that my brother sneaked in for me.

"Here." I walked back in and poured some in his bowl. "Stir it up and eat." I urged.

"If I don't like it, Mortal..." He began.

"I won't be a Mortal for long." I sneered. I waited for a response, I didn't get it. He was already gobbiling up the oatmeal. The look of satisfaction on his face was good enough for me. He gave me a warnigng look as to say "If you tell ANYONE, you're dead." I shrugged at his look. Then we had a guest.

"Brother!" Loki spat out his oatmeal. Thor was in despair, you could tell by his face.

"What happened to you?" He stumbled over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Jane..." His voice trailed off. I knew about Jane, Jane foster. Jane Was Thor's Fiance. a lovely pair if I do say so myself.

"What happened, brother?" Loki got up, suddenly intrested over his sobbing.

"She's dead." He embraced us both. I was so sad for him. i almost started to cry. Loki didn't look to smug about it either.

"What-Well How?" I asked.

"One of Tony's suits... Went out of control and killed her." He choked out. Oh my, What a shock. i thought Tony always perfected his suits!

"How is the poor man?" Loki asked. I have only gotten a total of three times When Loki has shown any concern for his brother's problems this is number one.

"i have not talked to him since. I assume he is upset." Thor started to gather himself. "Sophie, your prodecure begins at noon, right after you feed Loki." He shackled Loki up again. Tears still in his eyes.

"Thanks. And Thor, I'm so sorry.." I said as he walked out. A tear or two escaped my eyes.

"I didn't even get to finish my oatmeal." Loki moped.


	6. The Man of Iron's Laments

Chap 6.

I blew up.

"You couldn't have shown ANY sympathy for your brother? AT ALL?"

"Miss Nelet, do you know what tis like to lose someone that dear to you?" He spoke sharply. I was thrown back into memory lane, to my childhood. It wasn't bad like it was in my teen years. My family actually loved each other. We didn't have to act. But why the sudden change while I was thirteen? I was lost in thought until Loki snapped me back into reality.

"Well?"

"Oh yes, Actually.": I answered. He was shocked at my reply.

"Well I do not. I do not know how one copes with that uh- hurt." He explained. "I would not like to see him, upset, sad, crying, AND mad." I nodded to confirm that I was listening. Then I thought of Stark. How much guilt does he feel right now? I grabbed the key out of Loki's shackles, making him tsay there for good.

"Stay here." I said and ran off to find the man of Iron.

I found him in a place that wasn't surpising, leaning up against a wall. Drunk.

"It's all my fault." He tried to stand up.

"No, It's not." I attempted to comfort the hurting soul.

"It was a glich, I should've fixed it." He cried. What to say to that?

"It'll be okay. You both will be okay." I foolishly promised.

"No. It won't."

"Tony, I don't want to argue. Just trust me."

"She was In it Sophie!" He yelled. He was trying to make it easier for Thor and Jane to be together. "See? No one knows what to say to that." He said at my silence.

"At least you tried." I answered tears in my eyes.

"Soph, I think that's all. We got it from here." Natasha ran up and gave me a concerned look "You need to rest. Becoming a goddess won't be easy."

"Thanks." I whispered and ran away as Tony Vomited. I ran away from the horrific site of a man in despair. From the site of a freak accident, that in the end, Was Tony's fault.


	7. Nail polish and sandwiches

When I got back to the prison, I felt relieved. Back in the dark where no one was there ti disturb me about the last occur of events.

"What did you do?" I spoke too soon.

"Went to see Tony." I answered and went to my room to unpack, to get my mind off of the events. I worked so furiously that within an hour my room looked exactly like I wanted it, even if it was attached to a prison. All my painting things stacked neatly, and orderly. I gave out a sigh of satisfaction. Then walked back into the prison with my glass vase and nail polish (That I used as paint, it's the best I had). So, I started to paint. To give it a stained glass effect. I began to paint with a deep purple. Loki wrinkled his nose.

"What is that smell?"

"It's nail polish."

"What does it do?" He said in disgust.

"You paint with it." I answered quite baffled at his question.

"Close it up!" He commanded.

"It's not that bad." I began to paint again. "So Loki.." I spoke up after a moment of silence "Why did you try to take over Earth anyway."

"Well, if you HAVE to know." He began. "It's actually not that hard to figure out. My brother was always the better, always was in the spotlight. I wanted revenge. And what better way to do it than taking over the very place he loved? Oh, and power… I will always want power." He confessed.

"Ah." He reminded me of myself regarding my brother.

"Yes, But taking over Midgard wasn't my best first move. Jotunhiem might have been better." He scolded himself.

"Well, Yes. Any other move would've been smarter." I smirked. WE made small talk like this until lunch. Today, it was PB&J sandwich. Again, he turned his nose up at it.

"Just try it!" The face he made probably could've killed me. But I thought of it a different way, and I laughed. So, he slowly took a bit.

"Well?"

"Tis sticky." He sounded like a child!

"It's supposed to be." I rolled my eyes.

"It does not have a bad taste though." He admitted and ate some more.


	8. Sigyn, Goddess of the mourning

When He was done I shackled him back in. I was ready for the Procedure.

"If I don't remember anything, remind me that my 16th birthday is in two days."

"2? Okay, I guess. I don't anything else really to hang on to." He looked up at me.

"Don't get into trouble?" I warned and walked out. His smirk followed me out.

I started making my way to the throne room, which was the only room I knew of. I was walking down the halls, minding my own business, when I found myself neck in neck with a sword.

"What are you doing here, Mortal?" A Woman appeared form the shadows.

"I-I'm just looking for Thor." I stammered.

"What's your purpose?." She pressed it harder on my neck.

"Go ask him!" I protested.

" I don't believe you." She backed up and raised her sword, about to cut me in half. So I ran. Not to much prevail though she caught up with me

"Crap." I muttered and ran with everything in me, I was so close to being immortal!

"THOR!" She yelled and came to a stop, I on the other hand kept running, straight into Thor.

"OW!" I exclaimed and fell back.

"Lady Sif, What is this?" He made sure I was okay before looking at the Lady.

"She looked like an intruder." Sif explained.

"Well, Women, calm down. We are all friends here. Come, it is time." He started to lead us to the throne room.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm a little bit better, thank you for asking, my friend." I followed Thor into the Throne room where Odin and the Avengers were waiting.

"This should be interesting." Sif commented to me.

"What?"

"Sophie, Step up please." Odin called. Thor and Sif stood back and let me continue my journey.

"It's an honor." I bowed.

"No Mortal, have I met that has a heart for the hurting like you do. You come from the same place as them. You know their pain. Sophie Isabelle Gabby Youngman-Nelet! I now pronounce you, Sigyn! Goddess of the Mourning!" He bashed his Staff by me. "Oh and everyone else, you might want to close your eyes." I couldn't look back for I was already in the transformation., in a bright overwhelming light. And it hurt! OH the agony! It hurt SOO bad! Worse than ANY pain I've ever felt! And It didn't go away quick either! I screamed in pain for the thirty minutes it took! When I was down, I was laying on the ground, burnt.

"Oh my!" Sif and the others ran to me.

"Sigyn, Sigyn?" Tony rolled me over to check for life. "She's with us but I don't know how."

"Father, I do not understand, What happened?" Thor stood up.

"Tis different for every Mortal."

"Whaa-?" I choked.

"Do not panic, my friend." Thor said

"You have endured more than your share, Sigyn. Tis why you are the goddess of the hurt." Odin said.

"Oh."

"You may all go back to your duties." Odin dismissed us. The Avengers start to walk away.

"Sigyn, are you well?" Odin came over.

"Yes, I'm Fine." I stood up.

"You are strong. No one compares to our inner strength. You just need to find it." He patted my back.

"I will try." I promised and I walked back to the prison. More like tripped, I was so sick I could barely stand. I was also in pain.

"How do you feel?" Loki smirked

"Good." I answered, then puked my guts out.

"Thought so." I wasn't able to reply, I passed out.


	9. Pizza and stitches

Chap 8

"She's Alive!" Tony mimicked. I groaned in pain. "I thought I was about to have to beat Loki up!" He helped me stand. The god of Mischief rolled his eyes.

"You ARE the only Mortal in this room you know."

"Yes, and you're the god that's locked up forever." He pointed out. I stifled my laugh. "Well, I ws just making sure you were okay." Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Tony."

"Alright. See ya. Oh, and what music wouldl you like at your party?" he glanced at Loki, then back at me.

"What party?"

"Your birthday is in 2 days, is it not? Mr. Smartass over here told me. We thought you needed a party." Tony explained.

"Oh, um, anything cool." I didn't want Stark thinking my music was Lame!

"Sounds good. Most of it will be slow though, that good? It's going to be Ballroom like. We thought you would like that theme."

"Oh yes!" My dream theme was Ballroom! And On top of that I was so happy I was actually getting a party!

"I'll show you more tomorrow." He said and walked away, holding up his deuces.

"Awesome!" Then Loki's dinner came. "You're off." I unhooked him and he stared at his dinner of Pizza. "Oh come on! Pizza is good! Am I going to have to force you to eat everything?" I began. He ate without any argument. After words I began to clean his cuts for the second time that day.

"Thank you, for the party." I said. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, piercing my soul.

"You are welcome, Sigyn." He replyed. I smiled and continued my work. I started cleaning he wrists when he flinched.

"I'm sorry." I took a good look at them. They were torn and open. One part of them seriously needed stitches. "Don't move." I ordered and ran back to my room. I came back with a needle and thread.

"Ohhh No. I planned your party, you are NOT doing that to me."

"Oh really? Talk to me, it should get your mind off the pain." I ran the thread through some achohol. "Ready." I was prbobaly as scared as him.

"So, Um goddess of the hurt" He breathed deeply. I ran the needle through the first piece of skin. "OW!" He flinched.

"Um, yeah. That's me."

"That must be- OW!"

"Nice? No not really." I stopped my work. I heard something. It was moaning. All different kinds of cries calling out and I heard every one of them. " I can hear them." I whispered.

"That's GREAT! You can worry About that later. Will you please finish?" He urged.

"Oh yes." But the cries never left me. They were always there. Somewhere deep in my mind.

"So, well, goddess of hurt, do you like-" Next one. "Ow."

"Hearing people moan? Not exactly."

"Sounds natural. Will she now please hear ME? Are you-" Last one.

"Done, yes." I answered.

"Great." He examined my work. "Green. Nice touch." He slighty smiled I used green thread. I thought he would like it better.

"You are welcome, Loki."


	10. A Quite painful back story

Chap 10.

I didn't shackle Loki back off, I let him free for the night. Around 11:30 I went to make sure he was asleep. He wasn't.

"Something wrong?" He asked without looking up at me. He was sitting on his pallet, fiddling with the stitch.

"Don't touch it!" I scolded.

"Sorry." He lied.

"It's okay." I took a seat across from him.

"So tell me, Oh, Goddess of the hurt, how did you get that way?"

"My family… My brother."

"I was hoping for a back story of a sort." He smirked.

"Oh right, Where to begin? Well, I'm the younger, my brother has always been the favorite. But in my childhood, we were the closet family. I loved it. Then, one day I noticed that my parents were always drinking, always hitting me. My brother, Brady, never got in trouble. He was never hurt."

"Oh Odin." Loki sighed. "This sounds familiar."

"I started hanging out with my friends more than family. I heard their stories, even though I had enough to complain about myself. I always tried to put myself last." I admitted. I had never told my true story until then.

"Oh, well. I can assure you, you aren't alone. Thor was always the 'favored' one. But I was never beaten." He confessed. Thor warned me about his past, but it never really hit me hard until it came from his mouth.

"I told you, you weren't alone." I hinted.

"It's nice to know that sometimes." He yawned.

"Get to sleep." I looked but he had already passed out. It was very peaceful. He must've been dreaming about Thor because a tear fell from his eye. I gently wiped it off. "Goodnight." I quietly walked to my room.


	11. Plans for a party

Chap 11

"Tomorrow's the big day!"Tony woke me up/

"Ummmm- What?" I was still in my pajamas.

"We gotta plan girl!" He pulled the covers off…. And that's the one thing you do NOT do to me.

"UGH!" I jumped on him and started attacking him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tony laughed.

"You better be." I jumped off.

"Ready yet?"

"NO!" I slammed my door then changed into clothes and walked out into the prison. "Eat up, Loki." I handed him, this time, cream-of-wheat.

"Tis gross." He scrunched up his nose again.

"Here" I handed him the rest of my Sugar.

"Many thanks." He ate. Tony and I walked out and locked the door.

"Wow, you're nice." Tony commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have given him the sugar." We walk down tot the Throne room, where the party was set up. It was already pretty pimped out. "The dj will be over here." He pointed to the right corner. "Dancing in the middle."

"Sounds good! I observed the decorations; a Giant Eiffel Tower is being built.

"A Midnight in Paris. It's a lovely place. We thought you might like it." Bruce came up to us. All the Avengers were working on my party.

"Tis truly grand, yes?" Thor said, while building the tower.

"Yes! It's amazing!" I marveled at the sight.

"Okay, so, presents over there." Tony pointed to the left corner. "Oh, and it's your 16th birthday Sigyn, It should be really special, so you make the guest list." He handed me sheet of paper. So I started to write.

Guests, All of the Avengers, Pepper, Everyone else in the palace are also invited... EVERYONE. I wrote, aka, Loki too.

"Why?" Tony asked when I handed it back to him.

"He's the one who started off knowing about it, isn't he?" I raised a brow.

"True, True, Now dress fitting." Tony pointed to a room, "Natasha is waiting on you. And the Tailor-lady should help you." I walked into the room.

"AH! Sigyn! What a pleasure it is to meet you!" I was struck by the old woman I seemed to look into her soul. All the hurts... she lost her son in battle.

"I'm sorry... About him." I said out of the blue

"It is okay, my young goddess. I'm at peace about it. Now, let's try this one on."

I bet I tried on a bazillion dresses until we all agreed on one.

"Give us a twirl." She speculated me. Then, she hugged me "I love it!"

"I love it too!" The dress was a light pink ball gown color on the bottom, the top was basically strapless, and it had cuffs sliding off. The top was a light, really, light beige with pink designs... It looked 1800's like. Very elegant and lovely.

"Don't let anyone see!" The woman smiled. "Surprises are always the best."

"Alright!" So after I changed and gave the dress back to the woman, I went back to the prison. Most of the party planning was done anyways.

When I walk in, I'm greeted by Loki.

"How is it?"

"The party?"

"No." He looked at me with the ultimate sarcasm.

"Oh, it's great! It's amazing! And grand and-"I bet I went on about the Party for a full hour.

"Sounds great. Anyway, I ate." Without me huh? Shame.

"Oh really? What?"

"Same as yesterday..."

"Oh, okay." I answered. He was still free from his shackles.

"Are you counting down the hours yet?"

"Oh, uh- No. That's not my thing... Birthday's come, when they come."

"Well you have about 12 hours left." He pointed out.

"Thanks." But I was tired from the planning, so I went and rested.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think! xD (No haters... )


	12. Loki's present

Sadly, I was awakened by Loki.

"You have 5 hours left." He nugged me gently.

"Go eat." I know exactly what he wants.

"You're the only one that can get it." He scolded.

"Ugh. Fine." I got up and handed him his chicken nuggets. He ate them without questioning.

Time passed quickly after that. Loki and I talked and talked, about the normal-est stuff! Like colors, and Movements, and songs. It was so nice to have someone who can finally somewhat understand. Only at 11:30 that night, I yawned out of tiredness.

"don't sleep." He warned.

"Or what?" I laughed.

"I will wake you up again." He laughed. I fell asleep anyway.

* * *

"Sigyn! Wake up! It's your birthday!" Loki woke me up, 30 minutes later.

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday to me."

"I want to give you your present first." He almost dragged me out of my bed.

"Yes?" I stood in front of him. He held out his hands. I laid mine on top of his.

"Don't tell anyone." He whispered.

"Okay." And he did magic... Literally! I looked and there was a flame in my hand. I looked at him in surprise. This is one of the best gifts.

"Don't look at me. Look at it." He nodded to the flame. The flames seemed to get bigger and dance around me, Lighting up my entire room. "You like it?"

"I love it!"

"I will teach you magic, as your present, if you wish."

"That would be amazing!" so, He started to teach me about the flame, he taught me how to make it appear in my hand! Even though it took three hours, but in three hours, I was able to hold the small flame.

"You're doing great." I was dizzied by sleep, by the time I cut it off.

"Loki, I'm so tired." My hearing started blocking out. He said some words that I couldn't understand. I tried to tell him, but it was no use. I fell in his arms, asleep.


	13. The birthday party

Later that day, I woke up in my bed. Streamers were hanging all around my room. Loki knocked, came in, and sighed.

"Complements of Bruce. Not the best deorations though." I laughed at the sight! The colors of the streamers were not matching at all! Pink and Red! Navy and Black, Gross!

"It's about 11. I'd get up if I were you, Birthday Highness." He laughed and walked out. I got up, dressed, and walked into the prison.

"Why?" He asked as I was chaining him up again.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you invite me?" Ohhhh. The party…..

"Well, You're the one that started the thing, didn't you?"

"You wouldn't invite an everyday criminal, even if he did help with your party." He looked straight at me.

"Well.. You're my friend." I started.

"If I know you correctly, You don't have time to be friends with someone like me." He snapped.

"Why are you being rude?" I Jerked back.

"Why will you not admit it!" His voice was ice.

"Admit what, exactly, Loki?"

"Nevermind." He said and smiled obviously hurt. "too Naïve to understand.. Only 16, after all." Then, it clicked.

"Maybe because I was trying to be nice to you! " I yelled, mad. "I thought you might like it that someone actually cares about you!" I started to storm out.

"Sigyn." He said quietly. " I'm sorry." I shut the door with a loud BANG.

The palace was entirely decorated in Purple and silver streamers! My favorite color. I mosied over to the party/Throne room. The dance floor was glowing. But other than that, it truly did look like a midnight in Paris!

"Whoa."

"You like it?" Tony walked up to me.

"Yeah!"

"Guests should be arriving around 5:30, and It's now almost one… Start getting ready." He pointed me back to the room with the lady and Natasha waiting on me.

"We don't have long people, let's get moving." Natasha ordered. Their job was to make me look flawless.

They did it… in 5 hours.. Yes, that's right.. I was 30 minutes late.. to my own party.

"You're beautiful!" Natasha looked me over

"Thanks you so much!" I spun around. My light brown curls fell perfectly on my shoulders. "I love it." I whispered. A knock was then at the door.

"Time to go." Tony peeked in. I walked out, escorted by him. Everyone was there and the spotlight was on me. I blushed.

"Um, lets party." I shyly announced. Party Rock Anthem started to play. Everyone made their way to the dance floor. Food and cake were served.

"Happy Birthday." Tony said.

"Thank you, my friend." I hugged him "I can't believe you were able to pull this off, you know, with the last occur of events?"

"Thor and I talked. Then we buried our grief into this party. Well, for me guilt… Pepper helped also." Then, 1,000 years came on by Christina Perri. "Speaking of Pepper…" He walked off to go find her. Couples started pairing up. Clint and Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Thor even found Sif. Which made me even happier.

Then I remembered my last guest. Standing in the corner, Was Loki. I walked over to him.

"Can you dance?" I asked.

"Parties were never my strength, but yes."

"Teach me?" I grabbed his hand. We started slow dancing.

A smiles spread across my face as Tony winked at me.

"If it's all the same to you." Loki whispered in my ear. "I'm glad that someone like you cares."

"I am glad you think that."

"Oh, yes, and you're short." He smiled.

"Oh, hush." I laughed.

"Sigyn, I really need to tell you something." He began

"Yes?"

"May we please have a word from our Birthday girl!" Some man form the stage said. I hadn't noticed the music stopped. All eyes were on me. I realeased myself from Loki's embrace and walked on to the stage. Tony was waiting on the side.

"I didn't prepare anything!" I whispered in dispair.

"Um. Hi." I started, but I looked away for the crowd as I spoke. "I'm very greatful for all the people that helped put this together. And for the people I have here… This is a uh- really great party." I tried to sound sophisticated. "And That's all I have." I laughed and handed the mic back to the man. Then, I walked back to my spot next to Loki.

"That nearly put me to sleep." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes with a smile in response.

Thor wasn't lying when he said it was like a ball. Slow songs played all night.. and yes.. I was required to dance with every bachlor.. But I mostly hung out with Thor, Tony, and the god of mischief.


End file.
